1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for attachment to a staple remover to cover either the hinged end zones of the opposing jaw members in order to further provide a comfortable means for exerting pressure on the proximal end of the staple remover or the distal teeth to protect the user from injury when the staple remover is not being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Staple removers typically include a pair of opposing jaw members each including distal ends with inwardly directed opposing teeth and proximal end zones pivotally attached at a common hinge. Handle means are provided on each of the jaw members for squeezing the jaw members closed so that the opposing teeth converge towards each other.
When removing a staple that is deeply embedded within an object, wherein the crown of the staple is tight against the surface of the object, it is necessary to press the outer bearing surfaces of the teeth of the staple remover against the surface of the object prior to squeezing the jaws closed in order to assure that the teeth slide between the crown and the object's surface. In this instance, there are two separate forces being applied to the staple remover by the user's hands. Specifically, the user must exert a force against the proximal end of the staple remover, so that the outer bearing surfaces are pressed against the object's surface. Simultaneously, the user must apply a squeezing force on the opposite jaw members to close the opposing teeth.
The various staple removers known in the related art fail to provide a comfortable means on the proximal end for exerting a force thereon with one's hands or fingers. In fact, most staple removers expose the metal edges of the jaw members at the proximal end. While these edges are typically rounded, they still tend to cut into the skin on the fingers and palms when pressing the staple remover against an object to remove a tightly embedded staple therefrom. Furthermore, the user's skin can become pinched between the overlapping end zones of the jaw members which move relative to one another as the jaw members are squeezed closed.
Moreover, when staple removers are not in use, their jaws remain open, exposing the sharp pointed ends of the teeth. This presents a hazard to many users of such devices, especially when reaching blindly into a desk drawer cluttered with objects, wherein it is necessary to feel around and grasp various items to identify any particular one needed at that time. This typically results in punctured finger tips when a person's fingers are inadvertently pressed against the points of the staple remover teeth.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the related art for a protective cover device in the form of a boot adapted for fitted attachment on both the proximal end zone of virtually any staple remover of the type described above, wherein the boot includes a resilient, cushioned base which seats against the proximal end of the staple remover to provide a comfortable pressure application surface.